Photograph
by meggie6
Summary: Alot of things could be found out from old pictures... What can be found out from Antauri's? AntauriXOC
1. Photograph

Skeleton King was gone; Shuggazoom was in peace. Okay, a monster here, a little meteor there. For the most part, everyone was relaxing into the quiet way of life. This left the Hyperforce doing… well, nothing really. But like most people, their closets were long overdue for a good clean out.

Three days it took, for all six of them to clean out almost everybody's closets. One at a time until you could actually find something if you put it in; and yes, their dumpster was the fullest in Shuggazoom for these three days. Filled to the top with old magazines, dirty socks that didn't even belong to them, clothing that didn't fit, something someone lost months ago (and doesn't even need it now), unidentified objects, food that isn't even in stores anymore, candy bar wrappers, and who knows what else.

Finally, the last one left was Antauri's. "Surprisingly" Gibson's was already clean, manageable, and in alphabetical order, so they could skip his.

"The award for the grossest closet goes to Sprx! Congratulations!" Sprx laughed sarcastically at Chiro's joke. But even he couldn't deny that the gas masks were needed to clean his closet.

"Ha-ha. Funny Chiro, but you still haven't seen Antauri's closet. For all you know there could be voodoo dolls in there." Antauri shook his head as he opened the door to his room. He added casually "No voodoo dolls, but I will admit that I am a pack-rat."

"Funny, I don't see you being the pack-rat kinda guy, Antauri." Nova said as she opened the closet. Although you could actually see the floor, everything was piled up on a bookshelf. In no order what so ever; books, boxes, binders, and papers. Cleaner than most, but you could defiantly tell there were many, many old trinkets up on this leaning tower.

"Wow, it's a mountain of stuff, I wonder what's in it?" Otto said in awe.

"Actually Otto, I was wondering how it all stayed up like that." queried Gibson. He tilted his head slightly in the direction the pile was leaning, and then coughed to get the others attention. "It won't clean up itself. Antauri?"

In one, swift hand movement the mountain was in the air and on the floor. They got out the trash bag and started organizing.

It took a good half an hour to get everything in a somewhat neat order; and perhaps another hour to put it back in the closet. All in all, everything was suitable and cleaned out.

"Now everybody's closets are clean. I don't know 'bout you guys, but I'm keeping my closet the way it is!" Nova sat on a cushion and stretched her arms out. Chiro sat on the cushion beside hers and yawned.

"Same here." Chiro glanced back at Antauri's nice and clean closet and noticed something he hadn't seen earlier. "What's this Antauri?"

He reached behind the bookshelf and pulled out an old, dusty photo book. The cover was made out of wood and banded with three metal rings on the side. The wood was carved with designs that surrounded the word _Antauri_. Everyone crowded behind Chiro as he opened to the front page. The same designs were on the back side of the wood, but the word was no longer _Antauri_, it now said _Corolodol_.

"Those are all the pictures taken at Corolodol, when I was taught there."

Chiro flipped through the first few pages, they were mostly pictures of the landscape, Antauri, Mandarin, but then one picture caught his eye. It was a photograph of Antauri with three other robotic monkeys. All of which Chiro, or anyone else for that matter, had ever seen before.

The first one on the left looked something like Nova, but the fur was a darker yellow, almost gold, and her eyes were bright yellow. She was on Antauri's right, the one on his left was a baby blue color, but her eyes were different from the other's eyes; They were white while her pupils were indigo. The last one was on Antauri's back giving him the bunny ears and seemed to be laughing. Her eyes were pink like Nova's but darker, and her fur was lime green.

Each of them was hugging one another, laughing, and seemed to be having a good time. No one had ever seen Antauri happier than he seemed in the picture before.

"Wow, maybe I should have gone to Corolodol if women crowded around you like that! That's almost heaven! Ouch…" Nova gave Sprx a good whack in the head before turning back to Antauri. "Who are they?" she asked.

He smiled at the photograph and sighed. "I met them while studying. Right now they are also masters of the Power Primate. The golden one helped me with the harder levels, her name is Maia." Antauri pointed to the other two while saying their names. "The light green one is her younger sister Nita, and the last one, the blue one. Her name is Sky; she's the youngest of the three."

"Are they single? Ouch! Quit it!" Again Sprx rubbed his head where Nova smacked him.

"Maybe, I haven't seen them in years though." He said while watching Chiro flip through the next few pages. "But I'm not sure that they would be your type Sprx. Sky would rather just read a good book, or hack some computer. Nita will probably have more fun messing with your circuitry. Maia isn't easily kept indoors, she loves nature; they all do. They're real trouble makers too."

"Did you ever go out with any of them?" Chiro was still looking at the pictures, but asked when he realized most of them were of him and the golden simian. "Why do you ask, Chiro?" Chiro looked up from the photos and searched Antauri's face for some hint, but gave up to his calm composer. "You just seem to know a lot about them. And the gold one is in a lot of these pictures."

Antauri smiled, he knew that they couldn't look through that binder without someone bringing it up. "Yes I did actually. It's practically impossible to study anything with someone of a different gender, without going out with them."

"Huh, who would have thought that Antauri of all people would have a secret girlfriend?" Gibson asked to no one in particular.

Nova shook her head at the thought and looked back over Chiro's shoulder. Then she laughed at one of the pictures, the light green monkey was putting flowered stickers on the Antauri's head. The poor soul just sat there with a upset look on his face. Then Chiro got to the back cover. He was about to show the others what it had carved on the inside, but Nova covered it with her hand and closed the book.

"I love looking through old pictures as much as the next monkey, but I'm hungry!" Sprx moaned. "I think I'll get a head start and get a hover-burger." As Sprx left the others got up from the cushions.

"Do ya think we could meet 'em one day, Antauri?" Otto asked as he stood up and headed for the door. Antauri picked up the book in his hands and sighed. "Maybe one day, Otto."

Otto smiled and ran down the hall with Nova and Gibson soon after him. Chiro turned back to Antauri before leaving. "Do you really think we could meet them?"

"I sure hope so Chiro. You go ahead. I'll catch up." Antauri shook his head as Chiro left. He turned to the back of the book again and smiled at the carved words.

'_**Tauri & Maia **_


	2. AN

_**DISCLAIMER!!**_

_**I do **__**not**__** own SRMTHFG. If I did the show would have had a better ending… **_

_**OC's Sky, Nita, Maia © meggie6**_


End file.
